


Blue

by ValmureEld



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love these tags, Possessive Raptors, Raptor Feels, Raptor Parent Owen, Worry, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: "Look, increased eye movement, she's leaning forward. She's curious. Displays...empathy."Were you salty that the establishment that Blue shows concern if Owen isn't well wasn't used? Yeah me too.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A few scenes for now, may write more if I get ideas so if you have suggestions have at!

Blue was in quarantine when the power went down. Owen looked up, a frown of concern creasing his brow as the lights went dark and the emergency bulbs flickered on. “Guys?” he asked warily, hand against Blue’s incubation dome. The tiny raptor wasn’t doing well, and just lifting her head in response to the sudden change appeared exhausting.

“Sorry Owen, we’ll get things back up as soon as possible.”

“Okay but Blue has to stay up to temp or she’s not going to shake this!” He tried to sound matter of fact but he could hear the worry in his own voice. He’d only been working with Blue for a few weeks, but she already stood out from the other raptors and he found himself, completely against his better judgement, getting attached.

For the first five minutes, he was calm. Ten, he started to pace around a little. Twenty, as he imagined the temperature Blue couldn’t maintain on her own dropping, he stayed crouched over the glass dome, tapping at the table it was set in nervously.

“Guys, not kidding what is taking so long?”

“It’s a high category storm, Owen, we can’t help the weather.”

“You have a lot of expensive projects relying on that generator,” he snapped. “Thought you might have insured it better.”

He caught himself chewing on his cheek when it started to bleed, and he peered through the glass. “Come on Blue, come on…” he pleaded, anxiety pressing on his heart. The tiny raptor was lethargic, her eyes barely open. He fought with himself, everything he knew about animal behavior and the delicate task of forming a bond clashing with his desire to just open the incubator and comfort her.

“She’s not a human baby, Owen,” he chastised himself. “Get it together.”

He turned away pacing, glaring up at the control room before going back. There was less hurry than there could have been because all the healthy dinosaurs weren’t in danger and Blue was still just a wild card.

They hadn’t even been sure she’d survive the hatching at first.

A tiny scratching tore at Owen’s attention and he turned around despite himself. Blue was weakly trying to sit up, her eyes on him, and the display broke his resolve. “Screw it,” he muttered, working at the latches and getting the dome free, setting it quickly aside before gentling his movements. He didn’t care that he wasn’t wearing his bracer, he couldn’t leave her like that.

Even with her eyes dulled by illness, Blue was watching him intently, and she gave a little, fluting chirp that made his throat close up as he bent over her. It hadn’t quite sounded like any call he was familiar with--but the closest it came to was an expression of relief.

He scooped her up and cradled her against his chest, moving to the floor and turning his radio off when someone tried to tell him what he was doing was against protocol.

“Hey, Blue, hey….” he soothed, drawing his knees up and putting her in contact with as much of his body heat as he could. She wasn’t much larger than a house cat at the time, so wrapping her in his arms wasn’t difficult.

Even that small, her claws could do serious damage, especially curled as she was with the sickle talon against his chest, but it hardly crossed his mind. Blue had shown remarkable signs of empathy and concern when he’d showed vulnerability during their training--he couldn’t let a creature like that just succumb to the cold. She squirmed a little and he hushed her, stroking his fingers over her skull until her eyes drifted shut.

She slept and Owen watched over her.

__

After the island, after the estate, after the whole disastrous affair, Owen really did go back to his cabin. What else was he to do? Blue had made her choice and the other dinosaurs weren’t his problem, provided none of them decided to move in close by and start eating his pending tomatoes.

Or him. He’d rather not get eaten either.

His cabin was half finished so most nights he still lived in his trailer. That night was different. He’d been thinking far too much and hadn’t had nearly enough busy work to drown it and he found himself distracted at every turn. Claire wasn’t there for the first night in several, and he found himself missing her and missing more than her.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Blue, wondering where she’d ended up, hoping she hadn’t been killed by some poacher or a scared civilian with a CCW.

He sighed, resting his forehead against the rough edge of the roof before giving up and going down the ladder. He was done for the day. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he glanced over at his trailer, feeling reluctant to go back inside. It was a warm night, dotted by fireflies, and Owen decided sleeping on the floor of his half-built house where he could look up at the stars through the beams was preferable.

He woke under those stars with a start, sitting bolt upright. His heart was racing and he had an overwhelming feeling of anticipation, like his body was way ahead of his brain on whatever was happening. He stared into the dark, legs tangled up in his sleeping bag, chest heaving as he blinked to adjust his eyes and waited.

There it was again--that barking call he’d recognize anywhere.

That was a call of a raptor looking for others of her pack--and it broke his heart.

_Blue...I’m so sorry…._

He swallowed painfully, fishing around his neck for a cord and pulling the clicker out of his shirt where he’d been wearing it since the Estate. Holding his breath, Owen held it up and clicked twice.

For a moment, everything was silent. Then there was a rustle of leaves, an answering bark, and the moonlight spilled over Blue’s back as she came running right up to the edge of the foundation.

Owen choked out a laugh as he found himself dashing a tear away, scrambling to get up. By the time he was extracted from his sleeping bag Blue had climbed curiously into the partially-built cabin and was walking towards him, her claws making strange sounds on the concrete and wood.

“Hey--hey girl I thought you were gone for good,” he said, smiling and shaking his head even as a tear struck down his cheek. He sniffed and dashed it away, a little embarrassed. “Realized I can’t survive on my own, huh?” he continued as Blue got even closer. “Came back because your pack needs looking after.” He reached out a hand, slowly, his palm upwards. This time, it took only a moment before Blue rest her head in it, letting him stroke gently all the way up the side of her throat.

Owen felt the warm roughness of her scales and he was assaulted with a hundred memories at once.

“I missed you, girl,” he admitted, his throat tight. He smiled but it was sad, a quirk of his lips against everything they’d both lost. He was always closest to Blue, but the other raptors were a loss all the same. He missed all his girls.

Blue gave a chirp, and he startled a little as she pushed past his hand and into his chest. For a split second he froze in fear, his instinct telling him Blue was going to rip him to pieces, but she was only nuzzling into his chest, scenting him gently before pressing her forehead against his breastbone. She stayed that way for a moment, heavy head settled into his chest, and he gasped, remembering how to breathe as he dared reach up and stroke a hand across her arched neck. She gave a warbling kind of sigh and he choked out a nervous laugh, feeling his heart racing against her forehead.

__

Blue didn’t stick around, but she did come back and hang out. She’d be gone for days, sometimes weeks, but she always came back and Owen took to having rats around for her to snack on. He didn’t realize how soundly she was watching over him though, until he woke up in the hospital and Claire told him how he’d gotten there.

“I thought you’d stepped away from your cabin or maybe fallen, until I saw the bullets.”

Owen remembered the men showing up out of nowhere, but he didn’t remember a whole lot after one of them cracked him in the skull with the butt of a rifle. They were hitmen from one of the angry tycoons who’d been screwed out of his auction prize, and apparently with nobody else to take it out on they’d connected him to the loss.

They hadn’t expected to see an angry raptor come barreling out of the woods.

“She protected you, Owen,” Claire said, a wonder in her eyes that helped alleviate some of the puffiness. She’d clearly been crying. “I came over late--decided last minute to see if we could have dinner before I have to fly out in the morning and you were….laying in the middle of the cabin with Blue standing over you. You--weren’t moving.”

_“Owen?” Claire called, hopping out of the truck and looking around for him as she shut the door. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful glow over everything--even the pool of blood. Claire gasped, mouth agape in horror as she took in the bullet casings, the holes in the beams still waiting to be covered._

_“Owen!?” she cried, running to the house and making it onto the platform before she froze, horror striking through her. In the last open portion, where Owen kept talking about having a sun room, he was laying on his back unmoving. Blue, blood on her claws and teeth, was standing over him. She lowered her head, hissing._

_Claire stumbled back, her spine hitting the wall with a painful thump, her eyes fixed on Owen’s beloved raptor. She was numb, grief overwhelming her. Owen was dead--killed by the predator he’d nursed himself. The predator that had protected all of them back at the Estate. Claire blinked hot tears down her cheeks as she wondered how they could have all been so foolish as to think a wild animal could ultimately deny her nature. Owen was a warm, living thing. That made him food._

_Claire turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut as her fingers dug into the wood. She had to get it together, had to think about how to get away and then--what? Would they hunt Blue down and shoot her? Was there going to even be anything left of Owen to bury?_

_The entire situation was just too horrible. Claire felt overwhelmingly sick, and even though she didn’t want to--she looked again._

_Blue was distracted, looking down at Owen with her head cocked. Claire knew this was her chance to get away, to run, but she was still frozen in the horror of it all. The last thing she wanted was to see Blue start on her meal, but she couldn’t look away either._

_Blue chirruped, her throat working as she nosed around Owen’s chest. She shifted, her great claws clacking on the wood as she bent over him. Claire shuddered in a breath, her eyes wide as Blue bent closer, nudging Owen’s head with her own. It lolled lifeless and Blue gave a warbling kind of noise that sounded unbearably sad._

_That’s when Claire realized that while there was blood on Blue’s claws, there was no sign of it on Owen. At least, not on his chest or stomach. Raptors used their sickle claw to disembowel--if Blue had killed Owen his stomach would be open and her teeth would have left marks in his neck._

_There was a small pool of blood under his head, but that was all._

_“Blue--” Claire gasped. The raptor actually swiveled around and looked at her. Claire eased forward, her heart pounding. “You protected him, didn’t you?”_

_The raptor gave a warning click and crouched, shifting around to face her. She still had one leg either side of Owen’s body, making it impossible for Claire to get to him without Blue’s permission._

_“I want to help him, please,” Claire pleaded. She kept her body language submissive, hoping desperately Blue would understand. If Owen was still alive, he might not stay that way without help._

_Blue cocked her head, shifting back a little and looking down at Owen again. She clicked softly, nudging Owen’s head once more before giving a bark. It didn’t quite sound like the calls Claire knew were one raptor talking to another, but it was similar. It was a call unlike any she’d heard any of the raptors use._

_She realized with a pang that Blue had named Owen. She had a bark just for him._

_“Please, Blue.”_

_Blue looked at her, then finally crouched, staying back but hovering where she could easily attack._

_Claire took the permission and moved as quickly as she dared, relief flooding her when she heard Owen draw breath. Her hand settled on his warm skin and she was trembling as she called for help._

_Blue didn’t leave Owen’s side until the ambulance arrived._


End file.
